


I wish I could kiss your lips

by FrerardCake



Series: Hospital Stay [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, sad fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrerardCake/pseuds/FrerardCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wish I could kiss your lips again. I wish I could touch your skin, play to you, sing with you, feel your smell and drink coffee with you. I wish I could have a cigarette with you after the show, laugh about some stupid attempt of joke your brother would do or just hang around the hotel with you, without words, just walk with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish I could kiss your lips

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sad frerard I wrote. It takes place after the fifth MCR album came out. Enjoy!

I wish I could kiss your lips again. I wish I could touch your skin, play to you, sing with you, feel your smell and drink coffee with you. I wish I could have a cigarette with you after the show, laugh about some stupid attempt of joke your brother would do or just hang around the hotel with you, without words, just walk with you.  
I can hear you singing, I can feel you around but I can’t see you. I remember how you look like: the hair, those beautiful green eyes, your lips, your shape… I’m just worried about your constant changing of hail color and you weight.  
I love when you sing Demolition Lovers for me and Helena. I love when you read Harry Potter for me and when you talk about how were your day and your ideas for Umbrella Academy. I’m proud that there’s a movie coming and I’m afraid I’m never seeing it.  
I wonder if you replaced me in the band or if there is no My Chemical Romance anymore. You never talk about it. Never. Is it too painful?  
I wish I could hug you when you are crying. I hate to hear you crying. It’s heart breaking. You are the most special of all the snowflakes I ever met, Gee… You shouldn’t cry. You should smile all the time. You should have your own little world, full of comic books and action figures and art supplies and coffee and cigarettes. You shouldn’t live in this world.  
I wish that fucking accident didn’t happen. I wish my side of the stage didn’t fall down. I wish I could be with you, record with you, laugh with you, kiss you, play with you… I wish I could be with you.  
That’s what I wish every day since the premiere of our fifth album. Do you remember when we played Stay? And The World is Ugly? Those songs never came out… They are perfect.  
I was supposed to grow old with you… But this is not gonna happen, right? I heard the doctor the other day saying I could never wake up. I wanted to take our kids all together for trick-or-treat… We would sit and read comics with them until they fell asleep and then we would put them in bed and talk about lame things.  
Remember the first present you ever gave me? It was a comic book… Your favorite edition of Wolverine… I have it under my bed in my memory box… It’s special for me… Just like the bird. Yeah… the ones I have with our Revenge Era make up…  
“Hi Frankie…” Your voice is low and sad. He was crying.  
Hi Gee…  
“Lyn-z is gone… She said she can’t take it… I just stay here in this room with all day long… Even the guys from Dark Horse are worried… They think I’m falling in a deep depression”  
The silence is killing me, and the sound that breaks it kills me more. Cry. You are crying next to me in bed and I can’t say a word. I can’t kiss you. I can’t hug you.  
Please don’t cry…  
“I don’t know what to do!”A sniff “It’s like my whole body aches! Why can’t you wake up and make things easy! Why Frankie!!” It’s breaking my heart to hear it. I want to wake up so bad!  
“The doctor said they have new hopes for you… There is a new drug they are working with and can help… I just want you back… My Frankie…”  
Jamia came with the kids yesterday after you left. Miles’ talking now! His first word was ‘daddy’ and the girls are going to school after summer. They must be so beautiful… Miles too… He’s handsome just like his dad… Is Bandit fine? She just came once and I think It’ll take a while… I’m sorry for Lindsay… You should try and talk to her…  
Is someone updating my tweeter for me? I don’t think so… Like… I think our fans loved my tweets… They were so useless and they freaked out… It was so fun.  
“Frank… I wish I could hear what you are saying… If you are saying something…”  
Yes, Gee! I’m saying something! I’m always answering to you! I’m always here listening.  
“Want me to sing?”  
Yes. Yes. Yes.  
“When the light go out… will you take me with you?… And carry all this broken bones…” He started crying again “Would you run away with me Frankie? Would you?”  
Yes… I would.  
There is silence again. The ‘bip’ of the machine telling Gerard and everyone else that I’m still alive seemed to me the only sound in the whole hospital.  
“You know… I found this book… ‘The Dove Keeper’. The books is perfect! When I finish it I’ll read it for you. It’s about a forty seven year old fag artist and a seventeen year old. I’m in chapter eighteen now… There is gay sex” You laughed a little “Remember our first time?”  
Yes. It was perfect and special. We did it when you were sober… It was the only time.  
“Frankie… It’s six months already…”  
I know.  
“I’ll sleep here today… Then I’m going to Mikey’s for a while… He’s worried...” There is this sound of him sitting on a couch “Good night my baby”  
His breath slows down a lot and then there is no sound anymore. He’s sleeping. He looks so perfect when asleep. I wish I could cuddle with him.  
I promise to you, Gee. I’ll wake up and the first thing I’ll say is ‘I miss my Gee’. I’ll wake up and we will grow old together. I’ll wake up and we will read comic books together. I’ll wake up for you, Gee. For you and only you.


End file.
